Legends Awakened (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |prevset=Majestic Dawn|japrevset=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash|japrevsetname=Moonlit Pursuit/Dawn Dash |nextset=Stormfront|janextset=Stormfront|janextsetname=Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky }} Diamond & Pearl: Legends Awakened (Japanese: 秘境の叫び, 怒りの神殿 Cry from the Mysterious, Temple of Anger) is the name given to the sixth expansion of cards of the Diamond & Pearl era of the Trading Card Game. Information The name Legends Awakened is based on the Legendary Pokémon and , featured in the set and its Theme Decks, along with reference to the latter's necessary awakening in the Snowpoint Temple. It is also the first set since to contain an entire Japanese set, with the two sets in-between, and , both containing parts of . Due to the increased number of English sets, Legends Awakened brings the number of English expansions back in line with the number of Japanese expansions. |Colorless|||National Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Colorless|||Staff National Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Psychic|||Reverse Holo "Platinum" stamp Burger King Collection 2009}} |Fighting|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Grass||| Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic||| Snow Throw Season (December 2010)}} |Metal|||Cosmos Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Metal|||Regional Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Metal|||Staff Regional Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Colorless|||Cosmos Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Pokémon League Rival Season (September 2009)}} |Colorless|||State/Province/Territory Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Colorless|||Staff State/Province/Territory Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Colorless|||City Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Colorless|||Staff City Championships 2008-2009 promo}} |Colorless|||Reverse Holo "Platinum" stamp Burger King Collection 2009}} |Supporter|||"Prerelease" stamp }} |Supporter|||Staff "Prerelease" stamp }} |Supporter|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" Normal Forme|Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} Attack Forme|Psychic||Rare|}} Defense Forme|Psychic||Rare|}} Speed Forme|Psychic||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} Rain Form|Water||Uncommon|}} Snow-cloud Form|Water||Uncommon|}} Sunny Form|Fire||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Metal||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare Holo LV.X|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |} Trivia *The set's booster pack designs feature , , and . *The set's prerelease card is , the first time a has been used as a set's prerelease card. In other languages de:Erwachte Legenden (TCG) es:Diamante & Perla (TCG): Despertar de las Leyendas fr:Diamant & Perle Éveil des Légendes it:Il Risveglio dei Miti (GCC) zh:传说觉醒（集换式卡片）